


Your Love Is My Drug

by Lilbreezy03



Category: The Good Doctor (TV 2017)
Genre: Breznick, Claire and Neil are friends, Clarigan, F/F, Finished, Razor Reznick, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:55:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22664359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilbreezy03/pseuds/Lilbreezy03
Summary: I don't own the characters or anything it is just something from my head. This is my first fanfic and I am sorry if it is bad, Please tell what you think. Just remember this is my first time and it is not finished. I want to know what you think. I f you didn't know or haven't figured out Claire is bold and Morgan is underlined
Relationships: Claire Browne/Morgan Reznick
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	Your Love Is My Drug

I saw them in the morning in the early hours of dawn as I was getting my coffee from my favorite place. It was _her_ and our boss. I could hear the teasing and laughter from over here. I don’t like it one bit. 

**I usually save my jogging to the hours of the night when no one pays attention to us meaning my boss Neil Melendez and I. The last couple of times I needed to do it in the early morning. We started to take a route that lets us jog with each other but easily allows us to go back to our own houses. As we enter the park I thought I saw a flash of familiar blond hair.**

**“Are we ready to get going so I can beat you?” Neil says with a teasing glint in his eyes.**

**“Just let me put on a song and then you can eat my dust.” He just hums as I select my jogging playlist. We head through the park and a smile creeps on my face as I pull ahead.**

**“Oh no! You don’t!” Neil shouts as he pulls up next to me.**

_A few days later_

I notice that this is a daily occurrence and that this is more intimate then coworkers or even that of a boss and employee. I hear them approach the park getting ready to jog. As they are about to jog I trace their path that they usually take and see their path detours by me. As I gather that in my gaze swings back to Claire and her fit body as they pick up speed. Claire may be short but she is fast, faster than the less than perfect Melendez. They take a break as they decide what to do. Claire takes out her phone and does something then they start to jog this way. 

**“Try to keep up with me!” I taunt as Neil follows me into the park.**

**“Yeah right! You couldn’t keep up with me if I gave you a head start!” He teases me right back with ease that comes from our friendship. As we approach a sign that says they are replotting and need to shut down this area. As I look to see which way we want to go I think I see Morgan Reznick. Now that must be my imagination because Morgan lives on the opposite side of the city and I may have fantasized about bumping into her.**

**“So, which way do you want to go?” Neil says as he brakes me out of my train of thought. I chose the path with the look-alike of Morgan. God, there are too many blonds! I take out my phone and set a song on repeat and we head down the path. As we get closer the blond I have been wondering about stares shamelessly at us. It is Morgan Reznick! We stop next to her and I pull out my earbuds but I don’t stop the music.**

As they stop next to me Claire starts to take out her earbuds as Melendez does and they start laughing. 

“What are you doing here?” I ask rudely. They stop laughing and Melendez gives me a weird look as Claire starts to get pissed off at me. 

“We usually jog here. What’s your excuse?” Claire asks me with an angry scowl on her face. 

“I usually get my coffee here Saint Claire.” I retort back with anger as I meet her gaze. We have a heated discussion that Melendez isn’t privy to. Melendez decides to interrupt our little conversation 

“Everyone just take it easy.” I was about to let him know exactly what was on my mind when I finally catch the words to the song Claire is listening to. 

“Oh my god! Claire are you listening to Your Love is My Drug by Ke$ha!?” Claire looks at me with shock and surprise along with a question in her eyes. 

“How do you know this song?” Claire asks me with suspicion. 

“Only losers will listen to that song.” She looks at me with a hurt expression and Melendez cuts in and says they have to continue. A few days later I find myself buying the CD and the song on my phone. I was jamming along to it on my way to work. After a hard day of work, I come outside to find Claire’s car got towed. 

“Do you need a ride?” She jumps a foot in the air. 

“Don’t do that! Give a girl a warning! And yes I do need a ride.” We were halfway to Claire’s when she decides to play the CD in my radio. She gives me an incredulous look and starts singing along when she finishes the song she asks 

“I thought only losers listen to this song?” I say nothing and keep driving. We turn into her drive and she suddenly asks me 

“Why were you rude yesterday?” I don’t want to answer and I don’t want to look at her because then the truth will come spilling out. I always had a hard time not looking at her and so the truth spills out 

“ I don’t like seeing you with Melendez, okay Claire! I have this big gay crush on you!” 

**I don’t like seeing you with Melendez and I have this big gay crush on you! Those words keep playing through my head as I surge forward and capture the irritable blonde ’s lips. Morgan makes a sound of a surprise but immediately starts to kiss me. We don’t break apart until we are both out of breath. I didn’t get to pick my car up until 8:00 pm. I can happily say that the rest of my time was spent with a certain blond. It was a hell of a good day.**

**Author's Note:**

> I hoped you liked this and I hope you will be kind with your comments.


End file.
